Barbecue grills normally employ a metal cooking grid or grate disposed above a layer of burning charcoal or lava-type rocks heated by a gas or electric burner. The disposition of essentially an open flame beneath food from which flammable grease is dripping makes such grills prone to flare-ups as the grease is ignited. Thus, while grilling provides many advantages, in general, constant supervision is required to avoid burning the food.
Controlling flare-ups is a relatively difficult task, the control methods generally consisting of moving the food to a different place on the grate or pouring or squirting water on the flaming coals. Neither method is satisfactory as the flames may envelop the entire grate, precluding moving the food around, while spraying the coals reduces cooking temperatures and, with charcoal, releases ash particles. In addition, either of the above procedures are merely momentary expedients as ignition of the grease reoccurs rapidly.
The known prior art comprises the following: In U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,649 to Conroy, a broiler is disclosed for draining grease away from food. The pan has two basic embodiments, one having pivoted tongues which tilt to drain grease to the underlying broiler pan, and the other having a stationary grid which receives a movable grid in nesting relationship. The movable grid may be raised by way of camming surfaces to a position above the stationary grid, thereby allowing grease to drain into the underlying pan.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,050 to Saiki, an adjustable grill is disclosed having upper and lower grids with a connecting means securing the grids for relative movement therebetween. The grids have raised center portions and slope toward the periphery thereof, and are provided with grooves and drain holes to carry grease to the periphery.